Question: On Tuesday, Gabriela walked to a school supply store and, after browsing for 11 minutes, decided to buy a pencil for $2.51. Gabriela handed the salesperson $8.52 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the pencil from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the pencil = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ Gabriela received $6.01 in change.